


En retard

by Melie



Category: Alice in Wonderland (1951)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-14
Updated: 2005-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Encore en retard... sait-il au moins ce qu'il fait ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	En retard

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.

Se rend-il au moins compte de ce qu'il fait ?

Non, plus maintenant, plus à ce point là : il est trop tard.

Trop tard.

En retard.

Très en retard.

A cause de lui, des vies son menacées, surtout la sienne.

Alors il court. Il court.

Court.

Il court parce qu'il est en retard. Il court parce qu'il est trop tard. Il court parce que demain il n'aura plus de tête s'il s'arrête de courir. Demain il sera trop tard.

Il est déjà trop tard. Il est déjà en retard. Alors il court. Il court après un retard qu'il ne rattrapera jamais, et le retard se tourne vers lui et le nargue d'un pied de nez. Il ne s'arrête même pas pour le lui rendre.

Il ne s'arrête même plus pour crier après ceux qu'il bouscule dans sa course.

Il ne s'arrête même plus pour regarder sa montre. Il est trop tard et il n'a pas besoin de cela pour le savoir.

Il court. Il sait qu'il est en retard. Il sait qu'il n'arrivera pas à temps. Une fois de plus.

Ses fines moustaches frémissent. Il n'a pas le temps de trembler : elle le font pour lui.

Bientôt il n'aura plus de tête.

En retard, en retard, il est vraiment trop tard.

Il finit par y arriver. Il se jette à plat-ventre et commence à supplier la Reine de Coeur, mais elle a déjà oublié le Lapin Blanc.

Demain, il aura encore une tête et il pourra à nouveau être en retard.

FIN


End file.
